Totus Tuus
by Shinnscape
Summary: The first date is always a little awkward; it's like an official rule--with no exceptions for one teenage mutant ninja turtle and one street-wise gecko. Mondo Gecko/Michelangelo fluffy-slash.
1. After the Date

**Mondo Gecko x Michelangelo Drabble**

-

**Summary: **The first date is always at least a _little_ awkward—it's almost like an official rule. No exception for one orange-banded, teenage mutant ninja turtle and one wig-wearing, street-wise gecko after seeing a concert a few stories above the street. To my knowledge, first Mondo Gecko/Mikey SLASH-fic.

**Fic-pic (WIP; remove the spaces):** h t t p : / / sakkashinn . deviantart . com / art / TMNT- MondoMikey - Concert - WIP -127620308

* * *

**"Rock n' Roll"**

* * *

Michelangelo and his new friend, Mondo Gecko, sat in silence in Mikey's sewer home—empty, because his father and his brothers had run off a few hours earlier; most likely, they were looking for their youngest.

A slight feeling of guilt washed over the orange-clad turtle…But, then, he cast a look at Mondo: Mondo, who wore a fake black wig ("Keeps off the chill," he'd explained, grinning haughtily), a purple jacket, yellow muscle-top, skinny jeans--a real punk.

And Mikey liked him. As a matter of fact, the mutant turtle liked him a lot more than he should.

They'd been out, all over New York, it seemed like. They'd been uptown, downtown, in alleys, on Broad Street, near Broad Street, nowhere near Broad Street, in the square, at the park...

The rock concert had been the most exhilarating, in Mikey's opinion. Thousands of fans screaming for some up-and-coming band—_Dancing with Ammonia_, or something just as weird—but their music had ROCKED. '_Which is more or less what it's supposed to do,'_ the orange-clad turtle thought aimlessly.

A slight shift of faded, cut-up jeans scraping sewer floor, shoes with it. Another mutated hand—not Mikey's, with four fingers—reached out slowly, but not hesitantly, and grasped his own three-fingered hand.

Silence.

"I had fun, man. I mean it. That was, like, wicked...Seriously." Mondo's voice sent waves of...something, vibrating down Mikey's shell, like...like that rock music--that, that funkadelic, scream-filled, make-you-wanna-punch-and-shout rock music. The guitars and the drum and the singer and the drunk, high, roaring fans were nowhere to be found or heard, but the tempo wasn't quite like the band...And it was coming from Mondo's four fingers--those four fingers that were stroking his hand, a second ago, but that had stopped self-consciously, and...oh, don't pull away...

The youngest reptilian ninja sucked in a breath—his big, baby blue eyes finally eying the equally unique creature across from him. "Me, too, dude."

Finally, he'd made up a response. It was good enough, right?

Sure. Mikey gave himself some credit. Mondo was cool—talking to him was like, talking to a rock star or something...and the fact that he could respond, at all...

That grin was back. Cocky and self-assured, with a hint of something not entirely selfish that made Mikey feel like...

"Cool."

Those four fingers were back but, this time, they were drumming his shell. _Ra-ta-ta-da, ra-ta-ta-da, ra-ta-ta-da_...It was a rhythm, a message, and an interest, all at once.

The youngest turtle finally decided to fully face his…his friend, he supposed, though that felt a little bit like understating, and he felt a slight disappointment when that made the drumming stop, but he...he wanted to know...

"So, like...let's do this again, sometime." An awkward shift; a teenage brain, virgin to dating, other than what it retained from live shows, struggling to be cool…to not _screw this up._ "Ya know...like, the weekend, or Friday…or something..."

The gecko grinned at him, again, and Mikey felt blessed somehow—or spoiled. "Yeah. Sure, man."

Satisfied—and, somehow, immensely relieved--Mikey smiled fully and genuinely, finally feeling comfortable enough to pillow his head on Mondo's shoulder. The gecko accepted it, which made the moment oddly tender, coming from an ex-gangster—yet, Mondo was surprisingly empathetic without actually being used to considering most other people's feelings.

Mikey liked to think that—like that band out there, rocking, making a name amongst the other noise—he was the exception.

* * *

**This shall NOT be the last, I say! *Points finger in air dramatically***

**...I'm kinda nervous about being the first (again, to MY OWN knowledge) to introduce this pairing.  
**


	2. Flashback: The Concert

**Mondo Gecko x Michelangelo Drabble # 2  
**

-

**Summary: **The first date is always at least a _little_ awkward—it's almost like an official rule. No exception for one orange-banded, teenage mutant ninja turtle and one wig-wearing, street-wise gecko after seeing a concert a few stories above the street. To my knowledge, first Mondo Gecko/Mikey SLASH-fic.

**Ficpic (WIP; remove the spaces):** h t t p : / / sakkashinn . deviantart . com / art / TMNT- MondoMikey - Concert - WIP -127620308

* * *

_**FLASHBACK: At the concert, a few hours earlier...  
**_

* * *

_After his eyes flickered over in the gecko's direction a few times--naturally, unnoticed--Mikey decided to speak, putting on his best and most charming smile._

_"Dude, hey!" Mikey yelled over the music, managing to catch his date's attention. Mondo quirked a colorful, scaled eye ridge. Mikey found it astonishingly hot._

_...Heh, see, he could use big words. Donny would be so proud, if he knew._

_When the gecko called out "Yes?" over the noise, Mikey was snapped out of his thoughts. Putting back on his charming smile, he slightly ducked his head. "Take a lady out, then don't offer her a drink? My, my, Mr. Gecko, ah thought you 'ad more **class**," he drawled out in a high, fake southern accent, even batting his eyes for the full effect._

_Mondo smirked, rather than laughed--in fact, it seemed to be a common thing, when the gecko was amused, to smirk and not laugh, or even chuckle (Mikey would change this; it was a vow). His scaled lips drawn up, body bent slightly over his raised knee, tank-top showing off his smooth muscles--Mondo was the epitome of his name. Mikey's breath caught, but he managed to hold his pose._

_Meanwhile, Mondo replied, "Dunno...don't want my first words in meeting your bros to be, 'Heyyyy. Yeah. Yeah, I gave your little bro beer on a crane a couple stories above the ground--about that...yeah, sorry. Hey, anyone want take out?'" He rolled his eyes. "Smooth."_

_The orange banded turtle scoffed, but it was light. "**You're **drinking it!"_

_That damned, sexy smirk, again. Without a word, Mondo placed his hand behind him, atop of the crane, then, flipping himself backwards, hung a good few stories in the air, swinging to and fro without a single care. He yawned, just to bring the point home. Mikey snorted, but was smiling, again. Mondo flipped back over and sat in his previous position._

_"That's why, shell-boy," he said._

_Mikey chuckled. Damn sexy geckos and their ability to stick to just about anything. Mondo was a ninja, without trying. "Pleaaaaassssee?" he insisted, this time with his 'baby brother really wants something and is determined to get it' voice. It had doomed Raphael--more than once._

_Mondo pretended to think about it._

_"Fine," he said, after a few seconds. Then, that smirk, but only with scaled lips. "But I'm gonna have to hold your hand...You know, just to be safe."_

_The orange-clad turtle laughed. "Pfft...Yeah. Yeah, alright, dude." He shifted and grabbed the offered beer, Mondo reaching out to grab the sitting hand, and all was music and sweat and rock n' roll as Mikey took a good swig._

_After a moment of just listening and enjoying the new band playing below, without looking, Mikey's smile returned, soft but knowing. "Nice move, Casanova." Mondo's hand squeezed before he replied._

_"Thanks...thought of it when I saw how you kept looking. Couldn't miss an opportunity."_

_Mikey grinned. "D'awwwww...softy."_

_Mondo shook his head. Then, they were back to drowning in the screams of the electric guitar, the drums beating an erratic combustion of soul and sound. _

_

* * *

_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_I was going to leave this as-is...but, I figured, "Hey, I already wrote this beforehand...Might as well post it, even though it's out of order._**

**_Seriously, though...this is it. TWO-SHOT. _**


End file.
